No More Pain
by Colfer99
Summary: Secuela de "I Feel Pretty": Kurt enfrenta a Sebastian, para terminar oficialmente. Pero no está solo, Blaine se encuentra a su lado todo el tiempo. Klaine establecido. Un poco de Fluff!Klaine. One-shot bastante corto.


**Después de leer sus reviws (muchas gracias por eso, por cierto), dije: "Bueno, ¿por qué no hacer una **_**pequeña**_** (va a ser corta) secuela del one shot "I Feel pretty"?" Entonces, acá estoy y les traigo esto. Juro que abrí Word con ninguna idea de lo que iba a escribir, no sabía qué hacer para seguir. Pero después de buscar en mi cabeza… ¡se me ocurrió algo! Cómo nunca vimos como terminó todo entre Sebastian y Kurt… acá está. Obvio va a haber Klaine, tranquilos. Pero no mucho.  
Aunque no estoy para nada conforme con cómo me quedó. ¿Se puede odiar una historia tuya? Al parecer sí. Bueno, no e gustó como quedó, pero ojalá que a ustedes sí. **

Kurt inhala, intentando calmar sus nerviosas manos que no paran de temblar. Días atrás, citó a Sebastian en Dalton para dar el fin en su relación permanente y oficialmente. Pero la ansiedad de verlo y los nervios porque todo se encuentre perfecto no se desvanece nunca, y no lo hará en el futuro tampoco.  
Él ama a Sebastian, no, el _amó _a Sebastian, pero sus sentimientos junto con su corazón se destruyeron al escuchar la sincera opinión que tenía sobre su supuesto amor.

—¿Estas nervioso, verdad? —Pregunta Blaine, quién se encuentra a su lado, sosteniendo su mano.

—No, para nada… —intenta mentir—. De acuerdo, lo estoy, sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo. Todavía lo quiero. —Kurt suspira, no debe quererlo, pero sus sentimientos no se desvanecen deun día para otro. Quizás está CON Blaine, y sí, siente algo mucho más profundo con el moreno que lo que nunca sintió con Sebastian; pero el chico fue su primer amor y ellos siempre permanecen.

—Lo sé. —Contesta Blaine, sin perder la sonrisa que parece estar pegada en su cara desde que Kurt aceptó salir en una cita con él luego de terminar oficialmente con el idiota de su "novio" —. Sólo… tranquilízate. Nada malo pasará, además, no me iré de aquí.

¿Cómo es posible que Blaine pueda decir las palabras justas para calmarme? Piensa Kurt, mientras aprieta su mano y se muerde el labio; sus ojos desviados hacia la gran puerta de entrada en la sala de coro de los Warblers al escuchar sonido de pasos dirigirse hacia su localización.  
"Calma" susurra el moreno en el oído del mayor y le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Kurt? —Pregunta una voz cercana.

—Sebastian, —Dice el castaño con determinación, sin soltar la mano de Blaine— tenemos que hablar.

Sebastian, viendo el panorama —su novio, cogido de la mano de la persona que más odia en este planeta, con el pelo revuelto, labios rojos y ojos fríos sobre él; mientras que Blaine sonríe como si fuera su cumpleaños, ambién con los labios hinchados y el pelo sin gel— se asusta. No es posible que Kurt lo engañe. Kurt es la persona más dulce y tierna que alguna vez existió.  
Sí, quizás Sebastian comenzó a salir con él por una apuesta, y sigue criticándolo frente a sus amigos, pero el chico castaño pudo romper esa coraza de chico malo para dejarlo entrar a su corazón. Todavía no está enamorado, pero, con el tiempo, de seguro lo estará.  
Aunque algo le dice que no habrá más tiempo.

—¿Qué pasa, Kurt? —Pregunta con preocupación latente en su voz, y parece desesperado por no escuchar la respuesta que el castaño va a darle.

Kurt suspira. —De acuerdo. Iré al grano y lo haré fácil para todos. Terminamos.

—No, no… ¡no puedes hacer esto, Kurt! —ruega Sebastian. ¿Acaso no fue un buen novio para Kurt?

—Oh, sí que puedo. —Kurt suelta la mano de Blaine y grita, está exasperado. ¿Cómo es capaz de Smythe preguntar algo así? —Claro, tú si tienes el derecho a llamarme "afeminado", "feo", "voz de chica", y cualquier otra cosa, ¿¡pero yo no puedo poner fin a esta relación porque me lastima tanto que no puedo seguir!?

De eso se trata. Kurt lo sabe.

—¿Cómo… cómo lo supiste? —murmura el de ojos verdes.

—No lo niegas. —El castaño aguanta las lágrimas y vuelve al lado de Blaine, necesita sentir que alguien lo apoya, que alguien está ahí para él—. Te escuché hablando con tus amigos sobre las cosas que odiabas sobre mí, y sobre ¡cómo toda nuestra relación fue una estúpida apuesta! —El moreno nota lo alterado que Kurt está, así que pasa una mano por su espalda y la acaricia mientras dibuja círculos en ella; el aire que Kurt exhala es menos pesado que antes.

—Nada de eso es cierto, Kurt. Tienes que creerme. ¡Sí, salí contigo por una apuesta, pero… te quiero Kurt! Y nada de lo que les dije a mis compañeros era verdad. Eres perfecto. —Sebastian avanza algunos pasos para acercarse a Kurt, pero Blaine se pone en medio.

Ni en sueños permitiría que ese idiota se acercara a su chico. Su chico, el que lloró tanto por las cosas que su propio novio había dicho sobre él.

—Ni sueñes en que podrás acercarte a él. —Le dice con una sonrisa hipócrita—. Sufrió demasiado por ti, es tiempo de que sea feliz, ¿no piensas eso?

()

—No pensé que podrías ser tan intimidante, Anderson. —Bromea Kurt, sentado en las rodillas de Blaine, mientras toca su cabello libre de gel. Se siente tan bien poder enrollar sus dedos en los rulos naturales de su nov-casi novio.

Luego de enfrentar a Sebastian y que este se rindiera —no sin antes decirle otro "te quiero" a Kurt—, los dos, al quedar solos en la sala, saben que deben de hablar sobre su relación.

—Tengo mis trucos. —El moreno sonríe y pasa sus manos por la cintura de Kurt—. También tengo un truco que se llama "cómo-hacer-que-un-chico-sexy-que-acaba-de-salir-d e-una-relación-sea-mi-novio":

Kurt levanta una ceja y sonríe burlonamente. —¿Y algún día usarás ese truco?

—No lo sé. ¿Tú crees que debería?

Sus labios están tan cerca, imploran unirse para formar fuegos artificiales y mariposas. Los ojos de los dos chicos se desvían hacia sus bocas y, antes de cerrar la poca distancia que separa todo, Kurt suspira: "Dudo mucho que alguien te diga que no a ti".


End file.
